Chances
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: Toph asks Sokka to describe the girl he likes to her. What would he say? Just a little Tokka fluff for Tokka lovers.


A/N: Hi Guys! Tis is just a little Tokka **FLUFF** tha I made up. First fanfic please don't leave any hate comments. Constructive criticisms are appreciated. Rated K-K+ just to be safe. This takes place 2 years after the war and Sukki nad Sokka didn't become an item.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Mike,Bryan,and the team owns it.

Chances

"Ouch! Toph watch it," Sokka grunted. He rubbed his hand on the spot where his arm was hit.

"Uh, hello Meathead, did you forget I'm blind?" Toph said. She even waved her hand across her eyes for emphasis.

Sokka reached up and scratched his head. "Right, I'm sorry. Just stop punching me ok?" he asked.

"I can't and I won't. It's how I show my affection. You should consider yourself lucky I show my affection to you, considering I am the greatest earthbender," she said.

"I love your modesty," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, you know how most people show their affection? Most people show it by hugging, shaking hands or giving pat on the back. Not punching other people so hard that it will leave a gigantic bruise!" Sokka yelled. He couldn't help but think that the said bruise will surely be there for at least a week.

"Well, I'm not like most people aren't I?" she said.

"Of course you're not." He said dramatically. "You are Toph Bei Fong, one of the richest girls alive. Also, you are an earthbending prodigy. You're tough, quick, agile, cunning, etc."

"Is that all I am?" she asked rather sadly. She knows Sokka didn't mean to offend her, but she couldn't help but feel hurt. Here she is talking to the guy she likes ramble on about her qualities. He describes her like any other person would. Toph expected more from Sokka. He should know her better than anyone else because they were the closest out of all the gAang members.

He was caught off-guard by Toph's question. He thought that she would be happy about his response. After all, he glorified her when he said all those traits. What's with her today? What else does she want?

"Um, no… You're confident. You don't care what other people think, and I think that's a good thing because you're confident. You don't let what other peoples' opinion about you change the way you act…" He rambled on.

"It's ok Sokka; you don't have to say anything. I was just teasing," she said hiding the hurt. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the hurt in her voice. But of course, life loves proving her wrong.

"Toph, is something wrong? You seem a bit down," he said.

"Nothing is wrong Sokka," she said harshly.

"Toph please tell me, you can trust me," he said.

Hearing those words want to make Toph confess everything to him. If she told him the truth, what would he say? Would he laugh? Would he hurt her feelings? This is her only chance and she must not chicken out again. She is Toph Bei Fong.

"Sokka can you describe the girl you like to me?" she asked. She turned her back away from Sokka to hide her tomato-red cheeks.

"That's an odd question, but the girl I like is funny, caring, and nice," he said.

"Isn't that what every guy wants?" she asked.

"Maybe… But I'm not just any guy. I don't like a girl for her looks…" he said.

"Yeah right," Toph interrupted.

"Ok, I admit. I like a girl who looks pretty, but like I said, I don't base everything on looks," he said.

Sokka feels weirded-out by Toph's question. "This has to have a subliminal message to it. I wonder…" he thought.

"Why are you asking this anyway?" he asked

"Well, I just wanted to know …how good my chances are," she whispered. "I can't believe I just said that!" she thought. Her heart pounded inside her chest. What would he think of her now? He probably thinks she's just another desperate girl wanting to date anyone walking.

"You're chances? Chances of wha…" he said. A few seconds later and he slapped his head leaving a beet-red mark of his hands on his forehead. How did he not realize this sooner? Toph likes him! If he'd known about this sooner, he would have saved the heartache between the two. The question is: does he like her back?

Sokka reminisces about their times together. Name callings that only they could make-up and could understand. The sneaky glances he gives Toph when he thinks she's not feeling his presence. The heart-stabbing pain he experiences when Toph talks to another guy. The shudders he gets from his spine when he "accidentally" touches Toph's hand. And of course, who could forget the moment when he caught Toph's hand during her fall. He saved her life. Sokka couldn't bear to think of life without her.

Almost every one that knew Sokka would say that he might never be able to love again. Sure Yue's death left his heart-broken into miniscule pieces. He did everything that he can do to save her. At the end of the day, it was her decision. She wanted to save her people and he just had to accept that. But why is it that when a certain Blind Bandit came along, the broken pieces of his heart seemed to have been stolen and rebuilt?

Sokka lives up to his name once again. He truly is an oblivious idiot. But, he thinks it's never too late to change that.

"Toph, I'd say that your chances are better that excellent," he said.

"What Snoozles? Did you say something?" She asked.

"Never mind, let me just show you," he answered.

"What are yo…" she mumbled.

And just like that their lips met. Toph was uncertain and shocked at first, but she eventually gave in to the kiss. Sokka swore to himself that he could see fireworks during the kiss. Toph, who couldn't see anything, felt like she was hit by Azula's lightning, but in a good way.

"I love you Toph. I'm sorry it took me a while to piece it all together, but…" Sokka was cut off by Toph's rough kiss. She raised a wall out of the earth and rammed him into it. Toph was being rough, but that's one of the reasons that Sokka loves her.

"I love you too you meat-loving idiot," she said between breaths.

Sokka merely shrugged and deepened the kiss.

As the two separated from the kiss, Toph can't help do a little math in her head.

"Well, it only took him three years and few days to figure out I love him… And I have to be the one who confesses, but I can't complain. My heart is mended and the guy I love loves me back. The Blind Bandit always wins," she thought to herself. Toph couldn't help but smile.


End file.
